Into the Forbidden
by DeidaraDear
Summary: "Lucy, I love you," he whispered. I look up to him and force a smile. "I love you too, Natsu. But I can't do this to him." WARNING: Future fluff/romance, and violent situations. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Aren't you nervous? I mean, this is the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

"No," Lucy deadpanned. Her long golden hair was pulled into a mass of soft, delicate curls atop her head, her delicate features highlighted with just the subtlest touches of makeup. She turned her attention from the mirror to the bluenette who was in a soft pink strapless, the thin fabric falling elegantly to the floor as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.

Lucy reached up and squeezed the girl's arm, returning the hug the best she could. Her eyes were still a little puffy from crying herself to sleep the night before. But now there were no tears. Instead, she was numb, keeping her raging emotions buried and putting on a façade of confidence. But inside, the sorrow ate away at her, wanting to reach the surface and make itself known. "Levy-chan?" she asked, looking up at in levy's sympathetic eyes.

"What, Lucy?" she asked, eager to do anything to make the bride-to-be feel better.

Lucy looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror and pursed her lips. Her eyes were outlined with thick black kohl, making them seem more dramatic. Though she looked gorgeous, if she did say so herself, she would have given anything to change back into her other clothes and walk out of here. But, if she did, her father would send his guards after her, and they would never stop looking. Not until there was a ring on her finger. "Nothing," she muttered, but Levy saw the pain and foreboding in her eyes.

"Lucy…I'm so sorry," Levy whispered, her eyes too-bright as tears began to well.

Lucy stood and grabbed both sides of the younger girl's face, willing herself to keep a straight face and not burst into tears. "Levy, I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me."

Levy sighed heavily. She wanted to believe what Lucy said, but she saw how tortured this marriage was to her. But, she forced a small smile anyways, not wanting to make Lucy any more upset than she was already. "Alright."

A maid in a white and black uniform walked in at that moment. She announced that Lucy and Levy was supposed to be in place in a few minutes. Once she left, Lucy added another layer of pastel pink gloss to her full lips and examined herself in the mirrored wall. Her dress was a floor length white gown with jeweled spaghetti straps and a silver sash that followed the small train down the floor. She smoothed the material and once everything was perfect, she sighed and made her way towards the door. Levy followed close behind.

Lucy stood behind a pair of wooden double doors, waiting for her cue. She could hear the quiet rumble of conversation from the other side and snickered. All of these people came to see the prince of Fiore get married to the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, one of the most prominent businessmen in the kingdom. And she hated them for it. All they wanted was a show. None of them truly cared about her; they cared about the expectations she was to follow. None of them knew the real Lucy Heartfilia.

As the music began to play, her stomach dropped and her hands began to tremble. It was time. But how? The doors opened slowly, revealing the glowing, perfect Lucy Heartfilia. The guests gasped and the low murmurs followed her as she began to take the first steps own the red velvet isle. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest as a man walked to the edge of the alter and extended his hand.

Gray Fullbuster.

He was dressed in an elegant black suit with a crisp white tie. His deep raven's wing colored hair was slicked back, away from his handsome face. A small, reassuring smile played over his lips and she reached her arm up and placed her hand in his. Gray gave it a comforting squeeze as he escorted her up the stairs and on either side of a preacher in white traditional robes, who spread his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia," he began in a loud, proper voice.

As the preacher went on, Lucy glanced around the room. She saw her father, glaring at her in warning. Immediately, a chill ran down her spine. Admittedly, she was afraid of him. He was always working and could be very harsh when he wanted to be. Which, he did quite often. Her eyes scanned the thousands of unfamiliar faces, all watching with unwavering interest as Lucy's freedom was gradually being taken away from her. Each word made her one step closer from becoming this prince's property. Or, at least, that was how she knew everybody would see her. Wives had almost no freedom in Fiore. Even royalty.

Then, she saw him.

_Natsu…_

The mop of pink spiked hair was in the back of the room, leaning against the wall, staring at her with a smirk on his face. Hear began to rise to her face and she could feel his gaze on her. "You look beautiful," he mouthed. She smiled a genuine smile for the first time all day. Her father noticed her gaze and turned to see what his daughter was staring out with such a happy expression. But she turned away before he could tell.

"Lucy?" A gentle whisper broke her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than her usual tone.

The preached cleared his throat. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

A lump began to form in Lucy's throat. Her heart pounded against her rips so hard she thought they might break. She eyed Natsu once more. He was eyeing her expectantly, waiting to hear her response to the question. "I…" The whole gathering was on the edge of their seats, eager to hear her say the words that would officially make her wed. Her eyes dropped to the marble floor of thealter as she muttered, "I-I do."

"By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Fiore, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher stated jovially.

Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's tiny waist and pulled her close to him, planting his soft lips tenderly against his. She looked out in the screaming crowd for Natsu. But all she saw was the back of his brightly colored head as he left the church. When the newlyweds separated, the crowd clapped and cheered, celebrating their marriage. Lucy felt like her whole world was crumbling around her.

~oOo~

An hour later, the newly made Fullbuster sat at a fully stocked bar, spinning in the tall rotating chairs, watching the guests dance and chat happily, unaware of how miserable the bride was. Gray was talking to her father. Business, no doubt. Jude liked Gray because he was young, smart, and had a lot of power. So, he pushed the idea that Lucy pursue him. At first, she didn't think that he would even consider dating her, being as popular he was. But, he was taken with her from the beginning.

It wasn't that she didn't like Gray. He was sweet, charming, and a perfect gentleman; every girl's dream. But not Lucy's. She just wasn't in love with him, and it didn't seem fair for either of them to be married. When she broached the subject with her father just after Gray proposed, he just shooed her off and said that love wasn't the only reason to marry for. So, Lucy reluctantly went along with the marriage, and now she was hopelessly depressed.

"Mrs. Fullbuster?" Gray approached her, flashing his trademark grin, extending his hand. "Would you honor me with this dance?" Lucy sighed and placed her hand in his for the second time that day. He led them to the dance floor and wrapped one arm around her waist. The other clasped around her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and they began to sway and twirl in time to the music that came from a two-hundred piece orchestra that surrounded the room.

"This is a lovely party, isn't it?" he noted, an attempt at conversation to break up the awkward silence that fell between them.

Lucy nodded, taking it all in. This was one thing she really enjoyed about Gray and his power; the beauty the rich got to experience. And now she would to, she thought with an inward sigh. "It is, yes."

Gray gave her a once over and smirked. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked. Lucy had changed from her wedding gown to a sleek silver party dress that hugged her tiny frame and highlighted her glowing pale skin. "No, you didn't," she replied with a small, appreciative smile. No matter who it was that told her, Lucy was always flattered when told she was pretty. "But thank you."

"Anytime, Love," he said as he lowered his hand and dipped her low to the ground. She gasped and gripped Gray's hand tighter, not wanting to fall over in the skin-tight dress she was wearing. Knowing her luck, it would rip, and she almost died at the thought. Gray smiled, and the utter bliss in his eyes made a knot of regret form in her stomach. _I shouldn't be doing this. _He pulled her upright and planted a lingering kiss on her lips as the song ended. "Would you like a drink?"

"Um, yes, some champagne, please." Gray began to make his way through the crowd, towards the bar. She sank into an empty seat a few feet away, her feet hurting in the strappy heels she was wearing, the pain reflecting the horrible feeling that she was robbing Gray for the chance to find a girl who really loved him.

"Lucy?"

The familiar voice snapped Lucy to attention. Natsu held out his hand and smiled, though it didn't reach his onyx orbs. Lucy took it without hesitation. "We need to talk," he whispered, the hot breath on her ear ticking the sensitive skin.

"Alright."

The pair began to force their way through the throngs of patrons towards two huge doors that lead into the cool night. There were still people outside, so they began to creep into the shadows and behind a tall oak tree. Once they were sure they were alone, Natsu wrapped the girl in his arms.

All the stress and tension and horrible feelings melted away as soon as he did so. Lucy relaxed into the safety of his warm, protective muscles around her, the familiar feeling calming her like nothing else could. She sighed contentedly. When he let her go, she placed her hands on his chest, her index finger tracing his defined, exposed torso. "Lucy…I've missed you," he admitted gruffly, obviously embarrassed with showing such emotions. Lucy rolled her eyes. He was _such_ a boy. "I love you."

Lucy's eyes travelled up to meet his own and her muscles twitched; she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. "I've missed you too, Natsu." As she said so, visions of a handsome prince getting her champagne flashed through her mind. She pinched her eyes closed. "But I can't do this anymore."

Natsu's face fell and his eyes darkened with anger and pain. Lucy knew that this was going to be hard, to break it off with him completely, after all this time. But she couldn't hurt Gray like this. It wouldn't be right. "So you're just giving up?" he growled. "Is that your plan?"

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. She clamped down the sick, hurt feeling that was brewing in the pit of her stomach and forced herself to say the words that she had been trying to avoid saying for a month. "Natsu, I can't hurt him. Even if I don't love him, he loves me. And he doesn't deserve this."

Natsu was glaring daggers at her. "So it's better to hurt me? The one you said you loved? The one you've known your whole life?"

Choked sobs escaped the blonde's lips. "I-I'm so sorry!" she screamed, covering her mouth immediately afterwards. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

Natsu's hard expression softened as he saw her tears and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Lucy, we can leave this place. Start a new life where nobody would ever know who we were," he suggested suddenly, his face expressionless.

Lucy had to hold back the laughter that bubbled in her throat. "Are you crazy? They would catch us as soon as we left."

Natsu slammed his lips against Lucy's, hard and warm and passionate. Lucy's eyes slowly closed and her hands wrapped around his broad body, her fingers entwining themselves in his soft hair. "But isn't that better than just staying content with being miserable? Isn't it better to at least try?"

Lucy, breathless from the kiss-what was with all the cute guys kissing her today?-, nodded. There was a fire that had been just embers just a few moments ago. But now, those flames of rebellion and determination burned as hot and bright as the sun. "Yes. Natsu, I'll go with you."

His smile was all she needed to know she had made the right choice.

* * *

**Poor Gray! But don't worry; I have plans for him. Hehehehe. I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. Please call me out if it is too bad. Now, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. I dunno. It seems a little...forced. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The pair had run from the party, exiting from a back gate that, fortunately, was placed in an unpopulated part of the estate. Natsu had held Lucy up onto the high brick wall and caught her when she fell into his arms, earning a blush from the runaway bride. They ran through the city streets, trying to avoid busy streets and taking alleys when they could. Natsu covered Lucy with his cloak, pulling the dark black hood over her hair so that people couldn't see her face. Natsu and Lucy made it all the way across town to the train station and bought tickets to the town of Magnolia. Still, Lucy didn't feel truly at ease until the train was beginning to pull out of the station.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Lucy wailed as the night sped past them. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Lucy laid on the crook of his neck. "So, what do you know of Magnolia?" she asked. Surely, there must be something that caught Natsu's eye.

"I've been there a few times. The magic guild Fairy Tail is based there, and we could become members." Natsu groaned and gripped his stomach with his hand, making Lucy remember his severe motion sickness.

That was one of the main reasons why Lucy didn't want to marry Gray. As a rule, the royalty typically didn't practice magic unless it was absolutely necessary. Lucy didn't want to give up that part of herself, especially since it went untapped for most of her life. Her father didn't approve of it, but it was always there, dormant, waiting to be released. The thought of finally doing so made Lucy smile. But Fairy Tail was a fairly well-known guild. "That's a popular guild, though. Wouldn't we attract attention?"

Natsu shrugged. "We'd use fake names. And you should dye your hair."

"I am not dying my hair!" she snapped, but she couldn't deny that it was a good idea.

Lucy didn't remember when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, she was lying on Natsu, their seats lowered into makeshift beds. Natsu was still passed out, snoring loudly. There was only a few people in their car, and none of them seemed to mind too much, except one older gentleman who narrowed his eyes at them. Lucy pulled her hood tighter over her head and turned to face out the window. The sun was just rising, turning the sky a gorgeous light pink. The train whistle blared loudly and Lucy could feel the brakes begin to slow the train down. She began to shake Natsu, who murmured something she couldn't understand. As the train halted, his eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms over his head with a loud yawn,

"Remind me never to take the train again," he sighed as they stood and made their way to the car's door.

Magnolia was actually a lot bigger than she thought. But that would make it easier to blend in, Lucy thought. Even though it was early, the town seemed to be abuzz with life, the markets bustling with people. Lucy pulled the hood of her cloak further over her head as she and Natsu made their way through the crowd towards the Fairy Tail guild.

The hall turned out to be a huge building several stories high, topped with a brilliant brass bell. It was made with gray brick and each level was separated with a blood red roof. If rain were to be falling, the drops would run off each level, eventually hitting the ground below. It looked more like a cathedral than a guild hall. Across the front of the top level hung the guild's insignia, white against the bright orange backdrop. The gates were open, as if someone was expecting them. Natsu lead Lucy up the path and opened the huge door, stepping inside and standing proudly in the threshold.

"Natsu!" a chorus of voices cheered. Lucy, curious as to how they knew Natsu's name, stepped hesitantly after him.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted, a huge smile on his face. "It's great to be back."

Lucy looked over to him, realizing what was going on; Natsu was a mage here. He had a whole life here that she knew nothing about. That would explain why he knew so much about Magnolia. Deciding to give Natsu the benefit of the doubt, Lucy asked, "Hey, Natsu? Why didn't you tell me you were a part of this guild?"

The addressed mage scratched behind his head with a flustered expression. "Well, you're a rich girl. You have a good future. I didn't wanna wreck that for you. Until you married Fullbuster. I had to do something; I couldn't have you end up with him."

Lucy, touched by his rare show of deep emotion, kissed his cheek, her worries and doubts gone. The guild began to clap and cheer again, enthusiastic whoops coming from the gentlemen. "Who's that pretty chick hiding underneath that cloak?" a tall, broad man smirked. He had gleaming silver hair and an intimidating face.

"This is my girlfriend, Celine," Natsu introduced. Lucy glanced at him, wondering who Celine was. He was staring at her out of the corner of his eye and instantly she understood; Lucy couldn't give her real name. If she did, one of them could go and turn her in. It would be terrible lying to those people, but it was better than going back and marrying Gray. "I brought her here to join the guild. Where's Gramps?"

On cue, a ridiculously short, elderly man approached them. "So, Celene," he began with a scrutinizing stare. "You wish to join Fairy Tail?"

"I do," Lucy replied truthfully.

"What types of magic do you specialize in?"

"Celestial Spirit Magic." Her words felt rehearsed and lacking the passion that she felt this man wanted to hear in her voice. But she was so shocked and nervous about all that happened in such a short time that she just couldn't muster it.

"Celine, you do realize that being a part of a guild is more than just taking care of yourself. In a guild, the members for bonds and connections that are thicker than any family ties. We grow and protect and serve to better not just ourselves, but our family as well."

Lucy felt the intensity of the man's words and they filled her with excitement and a rush of tears that pricked the edges of her eyes painfully. "I want to join Fairy Tail."

The man nodded with a "hm" and a smaller, more feminine version of the silver haired man approached Lucy with a smile. "Where would you like your mark?"

Lucy was breathless; this girl was absolutely beautiful. Lucy was cute and pretty, no doubt, but this woman was gorgeous. She was the flawless, sweet person that guys like Gray would go after. Keeping her envy at bay, Lucy extended her hand.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy relaxed into him, burying her face into his chest when the guild broke into a series of "awws." A blush rose in her cheeks. Natsu yelled at them to knock it off. She turned so her back was against the familiar muscular body, her cheeks burning red.

"Natsuuuuu!"

Lucy jumped back when a ball of blue crashed into Natsu, sending him onto the floor. Natsu chuckled and held the body to his chest. All she saw were two little cat ears. Instantly, curiosity got the better of her and she turned to see what had attacked him. Natsu stood, a huge smile on his face. The furry body had been a small blue cat with bright white wings and a cute smile. Lucy's heart swelled with love for the creature instantly. "Aww, who's this?" Lucy cooed.

"I'm Happy!"

Natsu nodded and patted his partner's head. "Yeah, I've had this guy ever since I was a kid. We've been best friends forever, right pal?"

"Aye!" Happy chirped happily. Lucy smiled at the obvious love Natsu had for his friend. The little Exceed leapt off of Natsu's broad shoulders and flew off.

Lucy was then approached by others, all of them offering her welcome to the guild. Most of them were really nice to her and that only made it harder each time they called her Celine. She wished she could be honest with them, tell them her troubles. But she didn't know them well enough and didn't want to take the risk. Her freedom was more important than anything and Lucy would do anything to protect it.

The clinking of a glass resonated over the rumble of noise, calling the room to silence. Natsu stood on top of the bar, a glass of blood red liquid in hand. He raised it, locking eyes on Lucy with a goofy grin. "To Lucy!"

"To Lucy!" Everybody raised their glass with enthusiastic smiles, all eyes on the subject of the toast.

Yep. This was definitely going to be hard.

~oOo~

"Sir, I'm afraid that there is still no sign of her."

"Damn it!" the man snapped, clenching his hands into fists to try and control his anger. "Where could she be?"

Late that night, after waiting for almost an hour for Lucy with her drink, Gray decided to go and find out where she was. He searched everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. The guards had looked around town, but had no such luck.

_Why did she go?_

When they first met, the prince had been drawn to Lucy's charm and optimism. It was infectious and made Gray feel like the world was a better place just by having her as a part of it. Though she was hesitant at first, she eventually agreed to marry him and seemed excited about the idea. But now, he wondered if she was as happy as she had appeared. Maybe she was miserable, but he was just to stupid in love to see it.

No. Gray pushed the thought out of his head as he walked over to the huge windowed wall. It offered a brilliant view of the perfectly manicured grounds that glowed in the morning sun. Guards wandered around, searching high and low for Gray's missing wife.

Someone took her against her will. That was the only explanation that made sense. He was sure she loved her. Or, at least, she seemed too. The thought that love possibly being a lie made his heart pang with a sadness that made his knees weak. He gripped the edge of the windowsill and clenched his jaw until it started to become sore. _Lucy. I swear with every ounce of my being that I will not rest until I find you. And when I do, the one who took you is going to pay._

* * *

**o.0 Ooooooh. Gray's on a mission. How will this go? Please read and review, and don't be afraid to be critical.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, you guys are absolutely awesome! Thank you so much for the kind words on this story, and all the faves and follows. I honestly squealed like a girl when I saw how well the story was recieved. So, here is chappy 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Yet...Wouldn't it be great if I did? :3**

* * *

For the next few days, Lucy became fully introduced to the life of a Fairy Tail wizard. There was definitely a lot of chaos-practically all the time-, but she loved it. The whole place was rowdy and imperfect, which was refreshing since she spent her whole life focusing on being perfect for the sake of others. But here, she realized that she could truly be herself. For the first time in her life, Lucy Heartfilia was truly happy.

She also made a lot of new friends. One in particular, a bluenette who spoke of herself in the third person, was the kindest to her since her coming to the guild. Her name was Juvia Lockster. Juvia told Celine that she knew what it was like to fell like an outsider, and that she didn't anyone to feel that way here. Lucy had been touched, but she also felt the pang of regret and the knotting in her stomach that had become familiar since her first day as a Fairy Tail member.

All in all, Lucy was pretty comfortable with guild life.

Until she saw the posters.

Lucy walked towards the pole, where a work piece of parchment hung. She ripped it off and looked at what was on it. There she was, a sweet smile on her face, under the words "Missing!" A sinking feeling of dread formed a lump in her throat. _When had they come through here_, she questioned mentally as she began to speed towards her apartment.

"Natsu!" she called, knowing he'd be there. Since he had come to her place anyways, Lucy posed the idea of them living together. He came out of the bathroom, a shiny sheen of water on his perfect upper body, a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran a hand through his sopping pink hair as he regarded her curiously.

"What is it, Luce?" he asked, using his nickname for the blonde, who held out the poster with shaking hands. Natsu's brow furrowed and he held out the paper, turning it to the side and narrowing his eyes.

"Luce, don't worry; this looks nothing like you. She's way too pretty," he concluded with a big grin."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT PRETTY!?" Lucy screamed, angry that her own boyfriend didn't she was as pretty as the drawing of her. Natsu threw the poster down and sighed.

"Luce, calm down," he commanded in a soothing tone. But that only made her even angrier. She was in hysterics, a thousand thoughts flitting through her head. There were so many risks, so many things that could go wrong, and all of them began to play out in her mind. All of them ended up with her back at the palace, miserable, while Natsu was locked up or dead. That thought made her heart clench and tears begin to run down her face.

Natsu pulled the hysterical girl towards him, her body pressed flush against his. She peered up at him with bright, watery eyes. She pressed her fists against his bare chest. "Natsu, don't you see?" she bean, her voice cracking from the tears. "This will never work. The guild will find out who I am and they'll hate me. One of them will turn me in. Or the guards will find me first and they'll take me away. I hate lying to them. But I don't want to continue to do it if it's going to make them hate me." Natsu captured Lucy's lips against his and she felt a jolt of nerves, but quickly relaxed into the action. He smelled of soap and smoke, despite just taking a shower. That smell would follow him everywhere. But she didn't mind. Her fingers wound around his neck and her eyes slowly closed.

His lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck, soft and tender. A low moan escaped her throat. As he pulled away, he pressed a finger to her mouth. "Luce, they won't hate you. Nobody could ever hate you. And even if they do, you'll have me. Right?"

Lucy sniffled, a small, wavering smile on her face. "You're right." The dragon slayer chuckled and wrapped the celestial mage in a hug.

"So what do you want to do?"

She pulled away and began to pace the room slowly. "I…don't want to drag them into this. I think it might be better to keep them in the dark. At least for right now. I'll tell them if it becomes absolutely necessary. I wish Levy-chan was here; she would know what to do." Lucy sighed. Levy was the only one she missed from her old life. She wondered how the incredibly smart girl was handling Lucy's disappearance. The two had been best friends since they were children. It felt weird going through all these things without her. "Maybe I could write her. Let her know that I'm okay."

Natsu nodded hesitantly. "Just be careful. We don't want to give anyone any clue as to where we are."

Lucy agreed and sat at the desk, pulling a feather pen out of a small bottle of ink. She connected it to a piece of parchment and began to write:

**Dear Levy,**

**I am fine. I am safe. Please do not worry about me or tell anybody that we are communicating, or else they will find me. I wish I could see you. Maybe, once the mania of this dies, we will see each other soon. **

**I have found a new life. It was odd at first, but I am truly happy. I have met so many new people and experienced so many things. I wish you were here with me. Please be safe.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lucy**

As Natsu and Lucy began to head to the guild, she put the letter into a small black box so it could be delivered. She made sure nobody saw as she did so, cautious about not getting discovered. Since her escape, Lucy had learned to be much more observant of the people and things around her. The cold morning air created clouds whenever she exhaled. The trees were turning from their bright green to dazzling oranges and reds, the colors of fall.

Once the duo made it to the guild, a few people gave Lucy curious glances and quizzical looks as she passed them. Heart rate elevating, she approached the bar, where Mirajane greeted her with her usual sweet smile. "Good morning, Celine. How are you?"

"Mira, can you tell me why everybody is acting so weird today?" Lucy asked, worried that she already knew the answer.

Mirajane's eyes fell, darkening. "Didn't you hear? The princess of Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia, is missing. There are posters all around town. Everybody's been talking how alike you and her look. And now that I see it, the resemblance is quite striking," she observed. Her voice lacked its usual chipper quality, making her sound much more intimidating.

Lucy's chest tightened, her nerves on edge. "W-well, I guess I just have one of those faces, I guess."

Mira placed a hand on Lucy's forearm and leaned in a little. "Celine…you don't have to hide anything from us."

Lucy's face was beginning to get hot, and her heart raced. "I know, Mirajane. I won't. I promise."

Mirajane frowned, looking painfully sad. Lucy wanted to hug her, but refrained herself. "I've very disappointed, Celine. I thought you trusted us."

"I do!" Celine countered earnestly. Mira glanced over at her, and a small smile played over her lips.

"Ok. I'm sorry," Mira apologized with a warm smile. "But, if there is something wrong, I want you to know that you can count on us to help you."

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy replied with a sigh, the urge to reveal the truth slowly becoming unbearable. It was on the tip of her tongue when Juvia took a seat next to her.

"Good morning, Celine," the bluenette greeted.

"Hey, Juvia," she greeted, lacking the usual enthusiasm she would have had when dealing with her friend. Juvia must have took notice; she regarded Lucy with a concerned look on her pretty face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lucy sighed. "No. I'm fine. It's just this whole business with the princess being missing," she confesses. "People think I look like her, huh?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes. Juvia thinks so, too."

"And I'll bet that everybody thinks that I'm hiding something, don't they?" Lucy asked with a feeling of dread rising through her.

"Yes. People believe that you may be the princess. Though it doesn't make sense. Why would the princess use a fake name?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want people to know who she is," Lucy replied.

"Maybe," Juvia agreed. "But Juvia does not believe that you are the princess."

"You don't?"

"No. Juvia believes that you would tell her if that was the case. Because Juvia and Celine are best friends, right?"

Lucy hugged her friend and forced a smile. "Yes. No matter what."

"No matter what," Juvia echoed with a small smile that made Lucy's heart swell.

Throughout the day, the glances and the whispers became less and less frequent. A few more people asked questions, but she denied having any knowledge or connect to the missing royalty in any way. It hurt to lie to them, and every time she did, the urge to take it back sat on the tip of her tongue. _"I'm a liar. I am who you think," _she would say. But part of her didn't want them to know, because she was too scared of their reactions. Coward, she scolded each time she held her tongue, let her resolve to keep them safe overpower the guilt of lying.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm going to go home. I'm really not feeling so well." With a chorus of well-wishes and goodbyes, Lucy took leave from Fairy Tail. Natsu had wanted to go with her, but she urged him to stay. She really wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone right now.

The air was cool for late summer, but if felt nice on her face. Lucy closed her eyes and focused on the feeling, trying to forget the awful day she had. Soft orange light shone under her closed eyelids and hair blew across her face. With each burst of wind, she imagined her problems and worries being blown away. A cynical laughed escaped her lips. Lucy opened her eyes and continued to walk.

But she only got a few steps before someone grabbed her around the waist.

Lucy kicked and screamed. The person pinned both arms behind her, so she couldn't reach her keys. Another man placed a hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Lucy opened her mouth and bit down. Hard. A burst of blood flowed into her mouth. The guy made a small noise, but quickly covered her mouth again.

Then a hand came in contact with her stomach. The air was knocked out of her and she began to wheeze. Her abdomen ached. One of her attackers then ordered the one covering her mouth to move. He covered her mouth and nose with a cloth that smelled strongly of chloroform. Lucy's vision became hazy and blackness entered her vision. Her panic and fear made way for deep exhaustion.

She slumped, the chemicals dragging her under.

* * *

**Whaaaaa...? I felt so evil after coming up with this idea. Now that Lucy is mysteriously attacked, what will happen to her? Who attacked her? And what will happen next? o.0 Read to find out. And please read and review! When you do, I feed happy fish. If not, I will make Natsu get on a never-ending train ride.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is chappy 4. It is a little more...heated than previous ones, so be warned. But I like the way it turned out. Thank you guys for the reviews and I really look forward to reading the ones for these upcoming chapters. Please tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys; it makes my dull existence so much better and inspires me to write faster.**

**A/N: Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I did, I would lock Gray and Juvia in a room together until he sees her awesomeness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. She slowly stretched out her arms, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. She stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes. Her limbs were inact. As her eyes fluttered open, a burst of pain from her stomach made her wince. The memories came rushing back and her heart began to pound against her chest. Her eyes snapped open.

Lucy was in an unfamiliar room. It was dark and the walls were made of uneven stone. The floor was smooth rock. She was lying on a stiff, cold bed, covered with a threadbare, dingy, white blanket. She flung it off and slowly got to her feet. Rusty metal bars separated her from the hall that lead through a hall and to a door.

"Oh, I see. You're up." The voice was smooth, pointed, and worst of all, unfamiliar. Her spine stiffened. Shuffling footsteps became louder as the stranger approached. She could barely make out his face in the darkness, but she saw that his eyes were a deep evergreen.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, sounding much more confident than she felt. She wrapped her hands around the bars, her captor just out of arm's reach. He smirked.

"It's no use, Princess," he taunted. "You're not leaving here. At least, until we take you back."

"Take me back where?" But a sinking felling told Lucy she already knew the answer.

His smile widened wickedly. "Why, to your adoring husband, of course. You'll be worth a pretty penny. Or, if he decides he's moved on, we can always sell you as a slave. A cute girl like you would fetch a high price."

"No!" Lucy screamed, her voice echoing loudly, making her flinch. "Y-you can't bring me back there."

"Oh? And why is that, Princess?"

"Because I don't belong there. How much would it take for you to let me go?"

"More than you've got, mage."

Lucy's knees became weak and she sank to the uneven ground. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes, blearing her vision. But she would not cry. She would not give him the satisfaction. But, in spite of herself, she began to tremble. Anger and pain and dread mingled within her. But as quickly as she fell, an idea hatched in her brain. As slowly as she could, Lucy reached down to her jeans pocket, feeling for her celestial keys. _I could call Taurus. _But, Lucy realized with a jolt of shock, they were gone.

"Don't even think about it. We've taken your keys. But don't worry; it you be good and don't cause a lot of trouble, we'll give them back after Fullbuster pays to get you back."

As his retreating footsteps faded away, Lucy laid down on her "bed" and stared up at the ceiling. She imagined Gray's happiness at her return, Natsu's reaction when he heard she had reunited with Gray. He would think she abandoned him, she thought dryly. The thought sent a coldness through her body. Lucy shuddered. Natsu would hate her for the rest of her life. And after she was sent back, there was no way she would ever get the chance to run again. Gray would make sure of that.

In the darkness, Lucy had no idea what time it was, or how long she spent lying there. Hours? Minutes? There was no way to tell in the permanent blackness. But there were two voices that were getting louder, a sign that people were approaching. She sat upright and listened until the voices went silent.

"Hello again, Princess." That voice obviously belonged to the guy who spoke to her before.

"Let me go!" Lucy snapped. "I'll get you money, treasure, whatever you want. Please, just don't send me back there."

"Anything?" This voice was unfamiliar and sent chills down the celestial mage's spine. Lucy decided not to answer the question. "Well, with a generous offer like that, how can I refuse?"

The door creaked open and footsteps approached. A man in a stained wifebeater and loose blue jeans stopped at the side of her bed. He leaned down and grabbed both of Lucy's wrists, pinning them behind her head. He slowly raised himself up, placing both knees on either side of her body. Lucy went to scream, but he covered her mouth with his beefy hand. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "Now, you're not going to make any noise down here, are you? It's pointless; nobody will hear."

Lucy didn't respond, but he seemed to take that as an affirmative because he slowly moved his hand. His fingers trailed down her neck and lingered as it travelled down her chest and stomach. His thumb rubbed tiny circles on her inner thigh. "Are you sure you're willing to give anything for your freedom?"

Lucy then realized something. If she said yes, they still would not let her go. They were thieves and would do anything to deceive her. She would have a better chance if she agreed to go back to the kingdom. "No. Now get off of me," she ordered vehemently.

The man began to get up, but not without first grabbing her breast with one of her hands. Pervert, she thought as he exited the cell. Lucy was fairly surprised that he had let her go. Just like that. He had her pinned, free to do as he pleased to her. "Get her ready, Percy. Then we're off," he ordered as he walked away. Percy, the man whom she met before, held out his hand.

"Let's go, m'lady." Lucy walked out of the cage, slapping his hand away as she did so.

Over the course of about an hour, Lucy was given a hot shower, her hair being elegantly curled and left to hang loose around her shoulders. She wore no makeup and a simple light pink empire dress that fell mid-thigh. They wanted her to look presentable for the big reveal. Percy had admired her appearance and led her through a series of corridors in the huge building they were in and finally to a black carriage. He ushered her inside, where the perv sat with a creepy grin. He gave her a once-over as Percy entered.

_Goodbye, Natsu. I'm sorry. _

**~o Meanwhile… o~**

Natsu turned the knob and entered the apartment greeted with silence. "Luce? You here?" he called. But there was no response. He yelled again, but there was nothing but the silence. She must have gone out for something, he concluded with a shrug. Natsu yawned, exhausted, and decided to take a nap. He flung off his vest and scarf and jumped onto the bed, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was four hours since Natsu fell asleep. And still, Lucy was not home. Now, it was weird. It was odd for her to go out for this long, at least without her telling him. An unsettling feeling made him nervous; what if something happened to her? His blood boiled at the thought. But an even worse thought crossed his mind.

What if she went back to Gray?

He had wanted to dismiss the thought as soon as he thought it, but it nagged at the back of his mind and refused to leave him alone. Gray was a prince; he had power, endless wealth, and he was a nice looking man. He wouldn't blame Lucy for leaving. Gray could give her everything she deserved. After all, who chooses being a poor mage over being royalty? The more Natsu thought about it, the more ridiculous that sounded. But, he wished he knew for sure. Lucy had left no indication of leaving; all her clothes were still around, there was no note, and everything was just the same as when they had left for the guild that morning. But, she would have all new clothes in the castle. Lucy would have no need for any of her things here.

Bolting upright, Natsu began to sprint through the room, throwing on his signature vest and scarf as he ran like a mad man through the halls of the apartment.

"Celine's gone!" he announced as soon as he raced through the guild's doors. Most of the members were still around and sported shocked, sad looks.

"Celine is gone. Juvia does not understand. Why did she leave?"

"Oh no!" Marajane dropped the bottle of beer she was about to had Canna, earning her a string of curses from the brunette.

"I came home and she was gone. She never told me. Why didn't she tell me? Maybe I could have done something." His voice cracked, much to his dismay.

A hand landed gently on his shoulder. Natsu turned to see Erza looking down on him with sympathetic eyes. "I am sorry, Natsu."

Natsu nodded, an acknowledgement of the apology. "Thank you. But I wish I knew what happened."

"Did Natsu consider that maybe Celine did not leave willingly?" Juvia asked hesitantly, not wanting to cause the dragon slayer any more pain.

"But why would anybody take Lucy?" Mirajane countered.

Natsu knew. He knew exactly why someone would want Lucy. But he couldn't say anything. "I don't know," he lied. "But that is a possibility. Maybe we should ask around, see what people around town might have seen."

"That's right," Makarov chimed as he appeared on the second floor rail. "We won't lose Celine without a fight. Now, I want everyone to ask around and get as much information as you can, okay?"

"Right!" the members chimed, their faces set with determination.

As everybody began to leave the guild, Makarov approached Natsu with grave eyes. "I think you should stay home. In case she were to come back. We'll come and find you if we find out anything."

"Thanks, Gramps," Natsu said with a sad smile. He began to make his way back home, the faint hope being overrun by the haunting thoughts swirling in the mage's mind.

Maybe it would be better for Lucy to go back to Fullbuster. He would be able to provide for her and give her a better life than Natsu ever could. Natsu was a hot-headed, overzealous, stubborn man. He wasn't the most charming and usually said the first thing that came to his mind. Lucy deserved the life that Gray could give her. But even so, he would like to know if she did go back to him. If he didn't, the curiosity would kill him. With a dejected sigh, Natsu took a seat on the window sill and watched as the sun began to dip below the houses of Magnolia.

A loud knock at the door made him jump, jerking him back from his self-loathing. He shuffled to the door after calling out for the visitor to hang on. As he undid the latch, a small glimmer of hope allowed itself to grow in his heart. But it was quickly extinguished when he saw Makao's son, Romeo, standing before him.

"Hey, Romeo. What's up? What are you doing here?" The little boy was like a young Gray; both had mussed dark hair (though Romeo's was dark purple and Gray's was dark blue), blue eyes, and similar builds. He stepped inside without a word and turned to face Natsu with wide, ravenous eyes.

"I'm here because I know what happened to Celine."

* * *

**Yep. So there is kind of a crisis with Natsu wondering if he is good enough for Lucy. I wanted to expand more on what he thinks of Lucy's decision to leave with him. Obviously, he is having second thoughts. If you liked the chapter or the story in general, please drop a review. **

**Love ya guys. Until next chapter!**


End file.
